


Yo solo amo a Shizu~chan

by YuuWte



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuWte/pseuds/YuuWte
Summary: Izaya dice amar a los humanos, sin embargo odia a Shizuo por su fuerza sobrehumana y que el rubio es impredecible, pero que pasaría si por una pequeña broma de Shinra sus sentimientos cambian, ahora odiará a los humanos y amará a su Shizu~chan.ShizayaNi los personajes ni las imágenes me pertenecen, solo la historia





	1. Cambio

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer trabajo que hice hace algunos años, espero les guste.

Ikkebukuro se encontraba raramente en calma, ¿la razón?, muy simple... la principal causa de los desastres que ocurren en esa ciudad ahora esta relajándose con su amigo Shinra, en su departamento y tomando un té.

-Hace mucho que no tomábamos té juntos, Izaya, me hace feliz que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo y hayas aceptado mi invitación. – el castaño sonrió hacia el azabache mientras este tomaba un sorbo.

-Tsk, como si tú quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo, solo me llamaste porque Celty no está.

-Ahhhhhh mi Celty, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Me extrañará?

-Que dramático eres Shinra, solo se fue un par de horas.

-Tienes razón, aun así me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer, últimamente todo está aburrido.

-¿Por qué no molestas un rato a Shizuo?- no es que le deseara el mal al rubio solo que no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, ya que es bien sabido por todos que cuando el informante se aburre es lo primero que hace.

-Cada vez que voy a buscarlo está cerca esa perra rusa- inconscientemente hablaba con enojo – me fastidia su presencia.

-¿Y eso? ¿No que amas a los humanos?- dijo con tono burlón parándose y yendo a la cocina por más galletas, pero aun escuchando la conversación.

-Es una humana y tiene mi amor al igual que los demás, es solo que por su culpa ya no puedo jugar con Shizu~chan, cada vez que intento molestarlo, ella me ataca primero y ya no puedo jugar- hizo un tierno puchero al ver a Shinra regresar y que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era la victima de la situación.

-Supongo que tienes un plan para resolverlo.

-Claro, me divertiré un rato con ella –sonrió angelicalmente

-Me alegro de que ya lo tengas resuelto, solo no seas muy malo con Shizuo.

-No prometo nada - terminó su té y se levantó.

-¿Ya te vas? –al verlo levantarse Shinra rápidamente lo tomó del brazo.

-Tengo que verme con unos clientes, fue divertido verte Shinra el té estaba delicioso al igual que las galletas. Me llevaré unas para el camino. –tomó 5 galletas y las guardó en su bolso.

-Espera Izaya, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te sientes extraño?- nervioso comenzó a inspeccionar al informante.

-Me siento genial, como siempre... No estés nervioso Shinra, Celty llegará pronto, me voy, vendré en otra ocasión solo por las galletas. Bye bye. –se despidió con la mano y salió del departamento dejando solo al doctor.

-Ah supongo que después de todo no funcionó.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado de Ikkebukuro se encontraba el rubio fumando un cigarrillo, acompañado de su jefe Tom y su compañera Vorona.

-Hoy el día estuvo muy tranquilo y eso es raro. –dijo el moreno mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Aun tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé que será, pero algo no me cuadra.

-Todo estará bien Shizuo-sempai, tal vez solo es el tiempo.

-Eso espero

Siguieron caminando cuando al rubio le llegó un olor, un olor que lamentablemente conocía muy bien, y sin más se decidió a seguirlo sin importarle nada.

-Ya decía yo que hoy no podía ser un día tranquilo, maldita pulga –murmuraba mientras buscaba al informante.

Vorona y Tom al ver que este se iba sin decirles nada, decidieron seguirlo para evitar que destrozara el mobiliario público por parte del segundo, y para evitar que viera a Izaya por parte de la primera.

Shizuo seguía buscando sin parar, siguiendo el peculiar olor, cuando a lo lejos divisó un abrigo muy conocido, sin pensarlo apresuró el paso y al llegar casi a esa persona ya no le cabían dudas de que era la pulga, iba a gritar para comenzar a perseguirlo, pero al ver que este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia decidió sorprenderlo.

Llegó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo, y cuando Izaya volteó el sorprendido fue el rubio, al ver que el azabache le mostraba una enorme sonrisa que parecía sincera y brillaba alrededor, o eso le parecía.

Eso lo desconcertó. sin embargo lo que sucedió después nunca pensó que pasaría.

-Shizu~chan – el informante, conservando su enorme sonrisa, se abalanzó sobre el rubio pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este, sellando su distancia con un beso.


	2. Poción de amor

Shizuo estaba en shock por lo recién ocurrido, se mantuvo inmóvil sin notar como Izaya terminaba el beso pero no deshacía el abrazo, prácticamente el informante tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del rubio.

Los acompañantes de Shizuo también estaban muy sorprendidos, al igual que algunos transeúntes, todos esperaban que el rubio comenzara a gritar o que incluso matara al Orihara allí mismo, pero nada pasaba. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Vorona se acercó rápidamente y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza deshizo el abrazo, mandando al suelo al informante.

-Aléjate de Shizuo-sempai.

\- Jee~ -Izaya se mantuvo en el suelo mirando con una sonrisa a la Rusa.- ¿Celos~ Vorona~chan?

-¿De ti? ¡Ja! Ni en tu sueños... Shizuo-sempai jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu.

Al escuchar su nombre el rubio regresó de su trance y se fijó mejor en la situación. Vorona tenía una mirada molesta puesta sobre Izaya, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo como si lo hubieran empujado (debido al shock Shizuo no se dio cuenta cuando Vorona tiró a Izaya) y no supo por qué, pero Izaya tenía algo nuevo que le hacía no poder apartar la vista.

El azabache al ver a Shizuo fijar su vista en é,l le sonrió perversamente a Vorona sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, y luego con un puchero y una cara de fingida aflicción, volteó a ver al rubio. -Shizu~chan.

El rubio se alarmó al ver una pequeñas lagrimas salir de aquellos ojos rojos que siempre le mostraban burla, sin embargo ahora no había rastro de ella, había algo más, sabía que no era verdadera tristeza y que el azabache solo estaba fingiendo, pero había algo diferente y eso le hacía pensar que esas lagrimas no eran del todo falsas, ver eso fue lo que ocasionó su actuar. Por puro impulso se acercó a Izaya y lo ayudó a levantarse, palmeándole al final la cabeza.

-Gracias Shizu~chan -el informante nuevamente abrazó al rubio y esta vez miró a Vorona enseñándole la lengua infantilmente.

Izaya estaba a punto de volver a besar al rubio cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y apartó al informante.

-Hoy no tengo tiempo para tus juegos pulga, deja de fingir amor por mi... invéntate algo más creíble y ven a molestar otro día.-prendió un cigarrillo y se dio media vuelta empezando a caminar, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Eso no es así Shizuo!- Izaya abrazaba por la espalda al rubio y tenía la cara increíblemente sería, lo que confundió a todos y más porque dejó el apodo de lado para llamarlo por su nombre.-¡Tu eres lo más importante para mí!

-Ya deja eso pulga y ve a jugar con los humanos que tanto amas, después de todo a mi me odias-sin darse cuenta lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono dolido.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Humanos? no me gustan esos seres inferiores, me dan igual, ellos no son dignos de mi atención... Tu eres diferente Shizu~chan, eres una bestia impredecible, por eso siempre te he amado.

Las últimas palabras del informante dejaron en shock a todo aquel que estaba escuchando, Shizuo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, empezó a revisar a Izaya de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué haces Shizu~chan?

-Busco el golpe que te diste, debes estar muy grave para decir algo como eso.

-No me he caído, Shizu~chan- se colgó del rubio y le sonrió - no dudes tan fácilmente de mi amor por ti, todo lo que he hecho este día es tomar té con Shinra.

Entonces Shizuo se dio cuenta... Shinra tenía algo que ver.

Lentamente se separó de Izaya y comenzó a caminar - Vamos Pulga, descubriremos que te pasa.

-Hi~ Shizu~chan- caminó hasta alcanzarlo y lo abrazó del brazo.

-Tsk, que más da, camina pulga, antes de que el cobarde de Shinra decida irse del país.

Y así ambos se fueron juntos bajo la mirada atónita de todos y algunas personas emocionadas que tomaban fotos cofcofErikacof.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En casa de Shinra y Celty.

Celty estaba viendo uno de sus famosos programas mientras Shinra a un lado la miraba como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo, cuando el sonido del timbre lo hizo dejar de mirarla.

-Tranquila mi querida Celty, yo iré a abrir.

Rápidamente fue a abrir y al hacerlo se encontró con Shizuo y un feliz Izaya a su lado.

-Hey chicos ¿que los trae por aquí?

-Esto- Shizuo tomó a Izaya por los brazos y lo colocó frente a Shinra, quien solo vio a un informante sonriente que lo saludaba con una seña de amor y paz.

-¿Qué pasa con Izaya? ¿De nuevo lo lastimaste peleando? -se hizo a un lado y los dejó entrar.

-No... todo lo contrario, mira esto.... Izaya -llamó al azabache que ahora se acercaba a Celty que estaba confundida.

-Si Shizu~chan

-¿A quién amas?

-Obviamente a ti, Shizu~chan. -respondió el informante con una gran sonrisa. Cosa que descolocó a Celty.

-¡Wow! ¡FUNCIONÓ! -rápidamente se acercó a Izaya -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Nauseas? ¿Algo?

-Nop, estoy bien... Ne Celty ¿qué estas viendo?-el informante se sentó junto a la Dullahan mientras esta no sabía como reaccionar.

-Vaya no creí que funcionara tan bien, entonces Iza- no pudo terminar de hablar porque un toque en el brazo y la sensación de peligro le hizo temblar y rezar por su vida.

-SHINRA -a Shizuo lo rodeaba un aura oscura -¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-Pu-pues v-ve-verás Shizu-zuo... - se soltó del agarre y se acercó lo más que pudo a Celty -Le di una pócima que intercambia el sentimiento de odio a amor... ¡Pero todo fue con una buena intención!

-¿Entonces lo único que hace esa cosa que le diste es cambiar sus sentimientos?

-Si.

Sin escuchar nada más Shizuo se dio media vuelta, salió rápidamente de la casa y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que literalmente terminó tirándola.

-¿Shizu~chan? ¡Espérame! -Izaya salió corriendo detrás del ex-barman.

-Shinra ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-Celty tecleó reprochándole a Shinra.

-Quería ayudar Celty.

-Creo que solo lo empeoraste.

-No creo - se acercó a Celty y la abrazó - Ahora que Izaya ama a Shizuo no se le separará y la verdad saldrá tarde o temprano.

-Les dirás la verdad -se separó de Shinra y se acercó a la ventana.

-Primero tengo que ver como avanzan, no te preocupes Celty, ambos sienten lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les guste.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia pueden dejarla en los comentarios.


End file.
